The Hidden Beauty
by Hachimitsu02
Summary: It's unique to have a birthmark. But when Dipper's best friend, Bill get to have a closer look on the constellation, he realized there's more of his favorite meatbag to love. (this is my first fanfic, so i start as a oneshot. sorry if its bad)


Bill groggily turned off the TV and yawned. Soft breathing is now audible to his ears, next to him. He laid his eyes on the brunette, his best friend.

"Pine Tree, wake up. It's already late." he softly speaks as he glanced at the triangle clock on the wall across him. _1:27 a.m._. A rare smile of his displays when he was replied with a groan. As he was about to get off the couch and attempt to wake him up, Dipper's phone rang. The name 'Mabel' is written on the screen. Half-heartedly, he accepts the call.

_DIPPER! Finally, do you know I have been texting you? Where are you? Are you still in Bill's hou-_

"Hello Shooting Star!" Bill cuts her screechy voice off, knowing there will be much more questions he does not even want to know.

_Bill? Where's Dipper? _

"Asleep on the couch. Doesn't seem like he wants to wake up any time soon." Bill chuckled at Dipper, who already laid his back on the available spot next to him now that Bill is off the couch. He's probably looking for the warmth Bill had. His legs dangled, too short to reach the floor. _Adorable._

_Oh. Welp let him sleep, don't wake him up. He can get reeallyy grumpy. Tell him to come tomorrow and work his shift. Goodnight!_ and she hung up before Bill even get to reply. Probably sleepy.

Bill sleepily yawned again as he put the phone next to the brunette. He stood up and went to get a pillow and a blanket. His apartment is quite now, the night owls hooting, sounds of vehicles quite blurred with the windows closed. It's quite lonely to live alone, but Bill's life has changed ever since a certain tree showed up. _Dipper._ Oh, how the blonde wants him as his. He still remember how he first met him in the forest, every inch of details by heart. Took a right step to get very close to Dipper. Quite difficult at first, but now he knows everything about him.

Though he wished they were more than friends.

The blonde grabbed the pillow and softly lifts the head with soft brown locks and puts it under, carefully as to not wake him up. Dipper's forehead is once uncovered, though only slightly. But enough to notice a few sparkling dots. It caught Bill's eyes, curiosity filling him. Dipper only showed his birthmark to him once, which is a mere 5 seconds. But that 5 seconds was enough to make Bill fall for him twice deeper.

_This. Is a rare opportunity_

So he kneels down on the floor beside the sleeping boy. Bill gazed fondly at him, hoping that one day the brunette will acknowledge his feelings. And so he lifts up the brown bangs delicately, and encountered a beautiful image. Shining dotted lines forming a constellation. The Big Dipper. To only look at it, doesn't feel anything. But to closely observe it? As though watching a night sky, peaceful yet so enticing.

Bill was left mesmerized for a while.

After God-knows-how-long, Bill was woken up by Dipper's movement. His legs are now curled in front of his tummy. The blonde does not know when that happened, but he surely realize it means Dipper feels cold. He mentally slapped himself for not covering him up with the blanket sooner. Immediately, he made sure Dipper is fully tucked in with the triangle patterned blanket. Bill gave another look at the unique birthmark. Yet again he cooed.

Bill knelt down again, same position as before. He observed Dipper's rosy button nose, his cheeks. _His lips._ He would kill just to get one peck of a kiss from Dipper. His gaze shifted to the forehead once more. Slowly, he leans down towards the younger teen. Lips tingling, feeling of love overpowering him, he planted his lips on the birthmark. The butterflies in his stomach used to be non-existent, but now they're fluttering wild, causing mild spasms. His heart rate rapidly grows faster, causing him to hesitantly pull away.

"Oh Pine Tree, what are you doing to me?"


End file.
